Kampagnen-Wikia Diskussion:Wählerleitfaden
Hallihallo! Der englische Voters Guide ist nun übersetzt und er steht als Wähler Leitfaden in Deutsch zur Verfügung. Er beginnt mit den Ländern Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz und enthält im Anschluss daran auch einen internationalen Leitfaden für daran interessierte. Der Guide muss muss nur noch mit der englischen CSS Datei "grafisch ge-updated" werden. (Rieke, willst du das machen? :) Ausserdem werden die einzelnen Templates noch direkt eingefügt. Der Votersguide gehört zu den Artikel, welche simultan in allen Sprachen geführt werden sollen und sich gegenseitig über den englischen Voters Guide (Central Campaign Wikia) updaten. Den deutschen Wähler Leitfaden findest du aktuell hier: Wählerleitfaden Ideen und Gedanken zur Verbesserung einfach hier aufschreiben! Für die zukünftigen (neutralen, sachlichen) Kandidateneinträge, welche zusammenfassen, wofür ein Kandidat steht (auch im Vergleich zu anderen Kandidaten des selben Wahlkreises), müssen wir ausserdem noch gemeinsam eine sinnvolle thematische Struktur ausknobeln, sprich Standartthemen, die bei allen Kandidaten enthalten sein sollten und Sonderthemen etc. Liebe Grüße, Ingmar 07:07, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) PS: Das gleiche kommt so ähnlich auch noch für die Kampagnen ;) :Guten Morgen! Ich stell' mir nach kurzem Drübergucken die Frage, ob wir diese offensichtlich US-geprägten und sehr an den Wahlkämpfen politischer Parteien orientierten Strukturen im deutschsprachigen Bereich ernsthaft 1:1 übernehmen sollen, ob bei diesem Schwerpunkt eine Notwendigkeit für dieses Projekt vermittelbar ist, bzw. wer überhaupt Lust haben könnte, sich mit Kandidatenprofilen u.ä. zu beschäftigen. :Meines Erachtens ist es sinnvoller, vor dem Aufbau leerer Strukturen, die in absehbarer Zeit wohl kaum jemand mit Inhalt füllen wird, den eingeschlagenen Weg der „Politik von unten“ und nach Themen, nicht nach Parteien und Wahlterminen, zu gehen. Wenn Du schreibst, „Der Votersguide gehört zu den Artikel, welche simultan in allen Sprachen geführt werden sollen“, dann frage ich mich auch, wer das bestimmt haben will (Wikis funktionieren so nämlich nicht). Gruß --rieke 08:24, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Rieke, ::oh, dachte das das mit den Kandidatenprofilen schon zum Standart gehört. Nicht??? Na wenn wir da noch was klären müssen, na dann mal fix los :-) Dann müssen wir da mit Chad reden! Für mich sah es so aus, als ob es schon zum Standart gehört. Steht jedenfalls da, das diese Seiten zu denen gehört, die in alle Sprachen Wikias übersetz werden soll, neben dem Missionstatement usw. ::Ziel soll ja sein, das die Leute neutrale Informationen zu den Kandidaten bekommen sollen. Für was sie stehen, für was sie sich einsetzen usw - aber eben neutral. Diese Kandidaten wählen wir ja letztlich! Und damit die Leute das gut können, sollen sie neutrale Informationen bekommen können. Und Kahlkreis entsprechend kann man sie dann auch vergleichen. Das ist ja ein Teil dessen, die Politik vom Bildschirm ins Internet zu holen. Und die wichtigen Entscheidungen treffen letztlich die Leute, die wir wählen. Und um die Politiker zu erreichen, müssen wir uns auch mit ihnen beschäftigen und diese einbinden. Ich halte das also für sehr wesentlich, wenn wir die Politik ins Netz holen wollen. Auch wenn man sich mit politischen Themen beschäftig oder Kampagnen macht, sollte man wissen, wer dafür oder dagegen steht. Das soll ja ein ganz wesentlicher Punkt von CW sein: neutrale politische Informationen. ::Oder was meintest du? Hab ich was falsch verstanden? ::Der Wählerleitfaden ist doch ausserdem nur ein Teil von CW. Er soll für erhebliche Transparenz sorgen und die geschönten Worte vor dem TV in sachlich, neutrale Informationen umwandeln. Denn die Leute werden überall manipuliert. Ob in den Medien, ob bei den Parteien oder ob bei den Kandiaten selbst. Wird also Zeit, dass wir das wirklich transarent und neutral zu machen. ::Aber wie gesagt: Wenn es da Verbesserungsbedarf gibt, dann mal los, damit wir das in das Central Campaign Wikia einbringen. :-) Hättest du doch auch schon früher was dazu sagen können... Aber vielleicht liest du auf der zentralen Liste oder der Webseite nicht so mit. Also wenn wir was verbessern sollten, dann lasst uns mal gemeinsam überlegen, was. ::Liebe Grüße, Ingmar 09:13, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) :::Heh, den Hinweis auf den Standart kann ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen ;-) :::Es gibt – genau wie bei Wikipedia – keine Bestimmung seitens der englischen Version über Struktur und Inhalte anderer Sprachversionen. Einzige Leitlinie, die halbwegs verbindlich für dieses Projekt ist, ist der offene Brief. Und die Diskussion auf einer Mailingliste ist immer nur ergänzend, nicht entscheidend zu derjenigen innerhalb des Wikis selbst zu sehen. --rieke 09:22, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::::Aha :-) Jut... Hmm... Nu' weiss ich allerdings erstemal nicht weiter *g* Wie machen wir das jetzt? Ziel des Central Campaign Wikia ist ja ein globales Movement. Deswegen, so habe ich verstanden, ja auch die Unterscheidung: Campaigns Wikia und Central Campaign Wikia. Bei der Wikipedia gibt es ja keine Central Wikipedia, dass ist richtig. Aber bei CW wurd das CW auch auf CCW gesetzt. Also als globaler Bezugspunkt. ::::Ausserdem wird das CW ja auch erst durch diese globale Vernetzung richtig schlagkräftig. Wenn jedes CW nur seine eigene Suppe kocht, wäre es das nicht. Von daher macht der CCW Gedanke für mich Sinn. Politik ist da ja ein bissl anders als eine Enzyklopädie. Dass heisst aber ja nicht, dass alles von der englischen Seite übernommen werden soll (Wie zB. die vielen thematischen Texte, wo man sicher keine Kampagne draus machen kann :-), aber schon, dass es ein paar internationale Basics gibt, wie zB. die neutralen Kandidateninfos. ::::Tja... *g* Dann weiss ich jetzt erstemal auch nicht weiter. :-) Ich mag ja die Parteienunterscheidung auch nicht. Aber an Kandidaten für Wahlen kommen wir ja nicht drumherum. Egal bei welcher Partei sie sind. Das ist unser politisches System. Und ich denke das es die Bundes- und Landtage auch noch in 10 Jahren gibt und das wir auch noch in 10 Jahren Volksvertreter wählen werden. Was man aber als Teil von CW machen kann, ist, die Politik ins Netz zu holen und neutrale Informationen bereitzustellen - und wenn die Menschen etwas verbessern wollen, was nicht zur Thematik der Politiker passt oder viel bessere Ideen haben, dann starten sie eine Kampagne und bringen so die Idee oder das Thema auf die Tagesordnung :-) Und je nachdem wie schnell das CW Leute über das Internet zu einer Kampagnen bringen kann und je nach dem , wie qualitativ die Kampagne ist, landet dann die Idee oder das Thema bei den Politikern. Und hier brauchen die Leute ja dann auch wieder Infos, welcher Politiker wofür steht. An denen kommen wir ja nicht rum. :) Und wenn es gar richtig viele Menschen werden bei einer Kampagne, dann kann eine Kampagne auch einen Volksentscheid ins Rollen bringen. ::::Aber auf CW werden wohl nur neutrale Infos stehen zu einer Kampagne. Eine Kampagne wird im CW wohl nicht die eigene Kampagnen Webseite haben können. Sondern sie können dann ein eigenes Wikia aufmachen oder eben auf ihre Webseite verweisen, wo sie dann (bis auf Grundregeln oder Wikiaregeln), tun können, was sie wollen, sprich ihre Meinung ausgiebig vertreten. Alles andere würde ja die Neutralität des CW gefährden. Stell dir mal nur vor das CW würde missbraucht um Ideologien zu verbreiten. Soviel Zeit und Leute hätten wir garnicht, um die Leute aufzurufen, Sachen im Sinne des CW zu "neutralisieren". Kampagnen müssen also wohl letztlich auf ihre eigene Webseite oder ihr Wikia verweisen. ::::Anders dagegen der Neustrat einer Kampagne: hier nehme ich mal an, dass dies eben auch im CW stattfinden kann und sobald sich ein paar mehr Leute gefunden haben, machen sie ein eigenes Wikia für ihre Kampagne auf und verweisen dann vom CW dorthin. ::::Also soweit erstemal "meine vagen Annahmen"... :-) Dann lasst uns mal fleissig plaudern.... ::::Ich meine soviele Optionen bleiben uns bei der Struktur ja sowieso nicht, um die Politik nach Jimmys Statement zu den Menschen zu holen. Wir können neutrale Infos erstellen, wir können die Menschen ermutigen Kampagnen zu starten und sich mit anderen zu vernetzen um solche umzusetzen und wir können eine Struktur schaffen, mit welcher die Menschen direkt mit Politikern im Netz interagieren, sich austauschen können. ::::Denkt mein Kopf jedenfalls im Augenblick gerade... ;-) ::::Liebe Grüße, Ingmar 10:20, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::::PS: Was den Wählerleitfaden anbelangt, könnte man das ja auch anders nennen fällt mir gerade ein... also diesen nicht an das englische "Voters Guide" anlehnen und somit im Wort auf eine Wahl fokusieren (was ich persönlich z.B. garnicht wollen würde), sondern zB: Politikerleitfaden, Politiker Info's, etc. ... irgendwie so vielleicht? Ich glaube das wäre vielleicht besser als "Wählerleitfaden" und "Voters Guide". Ist mir gerade so in den Sinn gekommen... Ingmar 11:34, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) :::::Da bin ich wieder :-) Niemand da? Hm. Also was haltet ihr denn von Arbeitsteilung? Das wäre doch auch mal eine gute Sache. Ich muss ja immer planen und VIEL, VIEL arbeiten... :) Vielleicht ist Euch das schon aufgefallen... *g* Ansonsten wird mir immer schnell langweilig. Und da das nun mit dem Logo auch fast vorbei ist und wir hier in den nächsten Wochen sicher auch eine Netiquette auf die Beine gestellt haben werden... ich jedoch persönlich keine Kampagnen beginnen werde, könnt ihr Euch ja vielleicht mal um Ideen und Konzepte kümmern, wie diese am besten begonnen werden sollten und wie es dann weiter ablaufen sollte usw. und vielleicht sogar schon ein paar Kampagnen beginnen. Das wäre doch was! Ein paar Gedanken schwirren ja von uns hier schon überall herum dazu. - Und ich kümmere mich dann darum, wie es möglich ist, über CW Politik transparent zu machen, um dadurch den Weg für neue Lösungen zu ebnen! Aber dazu muss ich eben ersteinmal die entsprechenden Köpfe gewinnen, die dazu national und international den Durchblick haben. Ich hab diesen Durchblick nicht. Ich beschäftige mich zwar viel damit, aber ich würde niemals behaupten, insbesondere national, wirklich das Know how für einen "politischen Röntgenblick" zu haben. :::::Als erstes werde ich einfach mal versuchen ein kleine Thinktank-Runde dazu in München und Berlin anzuschieben. Sobald ich was näheres dazu habe, können wir das ja dann auf die Terminseite setzen. Jimmy ist jetzt auch bald in der Nähe von München, in Österreich, aber das wird nicht mehr klappen... :::::Ich werde jetzt einfach mal anfangen zu arbeiten, weil ansonsten wird es mir hier nämlich ganz doll langweilig :-) :::::Liebe Grüße, --Ingmar 07:01, 28. Aug 2006 (UTC) Siehe bitte Konstruktive Mitarbeit. --NPbdV 06:59, 29. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Zuerst gab es ein Missverständnis was die Übersetzungsseiten anbelangt. Das hat Rieke ersteinmal aufgeklärt. Soweit so gut. Es steht aber noch weiter das Central Campaign Wikia im Raum. Es ist ein Bezugspunkt mit dem man zusammenarbeiten sollte. Zumal da auch viel mehr Leute sind, auch die, die andere Sprachen Wikias entwickeln. Und von diesem Prozess möchte ich mich nicht abkapseln. Ich finde die globale Zusammenarbeit sehr wichtig. Und vorallem wie gesagt: da sind schon erheblich mehr Leute als wir drei Hanseln hier. Hier ist es wie auf einer einsamen Insel. Die Kraft etwas zu bewegen, die Energie, wird gespeisst von dem Central Campaign Wikia. Hier ist tote Hose. Dort sollte man aber mehr zwischen dem englischen Campaigns Wikia und dem CCW unterscheiden. Ich glaube das ist noch nicht so gut gelungen und wird sich die nächsten Wochen aber entwickeln. ::Denn man kann und soll ja trotzdem national seinen eigenen Weg finden. Aber die Energie kommt wie gesagt von dort und ein paar globale Basics braucht es auch. Deswegen werde ich jetzt auch versuchen regionale Thinktanks ins Leben zu rufen, damit da mal etwas mehr Schwung bei uns reinkommt. Zuerst in München, wo auch Timoslav ist und hier in Berlin. Da sehe ich gerade das grösste Potential. In Hamburg kenne ich z.B. niemanden, der da auf dem aktuellen unterschwelligem Level Interesse haben könnte. Wir brauchen hier Leben. Und dazu braucht man gute Köpfe, die engagiert sind. Das Problem ist jedoch generell: Gute Köpfe werden nicht in ein Wikia spazieren und dort mal eben mitmachen. Erst recht nicht, wenn dort nichts los ist. Da gelten andere Regeln. Man verabredet sich zu einem Meeting und dann spricht man ersteinmal so. ::Davon mal abgesehen, weiss ich ja noch garnicht, ob die Leute, die ich angeschrieben habe für zwei erste kleine Runden, auch Interesse haben werden oder nicht. Das wird sich auch erst noch zeigen. Du kannst ja dann auch nach München oder Berlin kommen. Falls das überhaupt was wird, wie gesagt. Da ist jeder eingeladen. Na sagen wir mal "fast jeder". Denn das Niveau sollte nicht ganz unten sein. ::Und hier im Wikia würde ich ersteinmal vorschlagen, dass wir aufräumen und unseren ganzen Segen gemeinsam in die Mülltonne stecken und gute Gedanken zusammen in einem neutralen Ordner sammeln. Das hatte ich auch Rieke so vorgeschlagen und gleich auch mein Einverständnis für das Löschen der Konzeptseiten gegeben, was sie dann ja auch getan hat. ::Also für das Wikia hier: lass uns ersteinmal aufräumen und klar Schiff machen. Ich glaube das ist jetzt das wichtigste überhaupt und das wir gut zusammenarbeiten. Wir sollten uns einfach immer absprechen, dann rasseln wir auch nicht gegeneinander... ::--Ingmar 09:48, 29. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::: Was diese Seite betrifft stimme ich Riekes Aussagen voll und ganz zu. --NPbdV 08:19, 2. Sep 2006 (UTC)